


Pranks from an Arsehole

by HufflepuffMommy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24411532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/pseuds/HufflepuffMommy
Summary: Written for Dumbledore's Armada Discord Flash Fic Challenge. Dialogue challenge .
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28
Collections: Talk Isn't Cheap Fest





	Pranks from an Arsehole

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Talk_Isnt_Cheap](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Talk_Isnt_Cheap) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Character A: "You're a cheeky ass/arsehole, you know that?" 
> 
> Character B: "Don't forget devilishly handsome."

Hermione was fuming. 

Quite literally, actually. Steam was coming out of her ears and nose, and there was nothing she could do except glare at her husband. 

Growing up, she knew better than to accept any sort of wrapped candy from Fred or George— even Ron once he started working at the shop. 

Harry knew better, as he was quite fond of his manly parts being intact, and Ginny would allow Hermione to hex him, especially since having had their third child and his bits were  _ no longer needed _ . 

But her own husband of 10 years? The father of their children?

She honestly never expected it, which is why when he kissed her cheek and handed her a wrapped candy, she popped it into her mouth without a second thought. 

That was until steam started blowing out of her, causing her two young children to giggle at the dinner table uncontrollably, followed by her husband who was trying to hold in his own laughter. 

When the effects finally subsided, she muttered to Draco, “You’re a cheeky arsehole, you know that?”

He smirked and kissed her before whispering in her ear, “Don’t forget devilishly handsome.”

Hermione rolled her eyes and shoved him away playfully, clearing the table of their dinner dishes, all the while thinking about how she was going to get her husband back for his little prank. 

After all, all’s fair in love and war.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to NuclearNik for being by beta!


End file.
